Batman: War Of Gotham
Batman: War Of Gotham is a mega comic book crossover event published by DC Comics, and will start in January 2015, and end in August 2016. The series will be written by Scott Snyder, Grant Morrison, and Geoff Johns, with artwork by Greg Capullo, Rafael Albuquerque, Ivan Reis, and Jim Lee. The event will take place in the New 52, and will focus on Batman returning to Gotham City after most of his enemies break out of Arkham Asylum and wage a war across the entire city of Gotham. Heroes such as Nightwing, Batgirl, Catwoman, Batwing, and Batwoman will be involved, including crossovers from Red Robin and the Teen Titans, Red Hood and the Outlaws, and many more. Originally, the series was supposed to only be written by Scott Snyder, Grant Morrison, and Jeff Lemire, but was announced that Geoff Johns would replace Lemire, and Peter Tomasi working on several tie-ins. Also, the artwork was supposed to be worked on by Greg Capullo, Rafael Albuquerque, David Finch, and Eddy Barrows, but instead Barrows was replaced by Reis, with Jim Lee, Doug Mahnke, Tony Daniel, and Joe Prado working on most of the tie-ins. The story is described as "Heroes Die, Villains Rise. Secrets Revealed, Relationships Killed. Friends Betrayed, Others Maimed. Loved Ones Missing, Enemies Kissing.", saying that the events of War Of Gotham will change the Batman Universe forever. ''Main Summary: The story begins with Ra's al Ghul, who is now setting to destroy Gotham, places explosives on Arkham Asylum and breaks out nearly every criminal held there, including The Joker, Bane, Mister Freeze, and Two-Face. And with Batman out of Gotham for several months now, the villains begin taking over the city. Unfortunately, they capture one of Batman's supporters and is killed. Batman's attention is caught, and he returns immediately. He manages to take down Mister Freeze and Two-Face, until the League Of Assassins, along with Deathstroke, Deadshot, among others, manage to beat Batman and throw him out of Gotham. Batman then must retrain in a journey of redemption, downfall, and ultimate returns. Characters: 'Heroes:' #Batman #Nightwing #Batgirl #Catwoman #Batwoman #Batwing #Red Robin #Superboy #Wonder Girl #Kid Flash #Red Hood #Starfire #Red Arrow #Katana Others: #Black Canary #Starling #Strix #Superman #Wonder Woman #Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) #The Flash #Aquaman #Green Arrow #Power Girl #Huntress #Green Lantern (John Stewart) #The Question #Supergirl #Etrigan The Demon #Grifter #Jonah Hex #Batman (Thomas Wayne) #Batman Beyond List Of Issues: Main Series: 0-20 (21 Issues) 'TIE-INS:' Batman (Tie-In): 6 Issues Nightwing (Tie-In): 4 Issues Batgirl (Tie-In): 4 Issues Catwoman (Tie-In): 4 Issues Batwoman (Tie-In): 2 Issues Batwing (Tie-In): 2 Issues Teen Titans (Tie-In): 3 Issues Red Hood And The Outlaws (Tie-In): 2 Issues Batman and ____ (Tie-In): 2 Issues Batman: The Dark Knight (Tie-In): 3 Issues Detective Comics (Tie-In): 3 Issues Batman/Superman (Tie-In): 3 Issues Birds Of Prey (Tie-In): 1 Issue Talon (Tie-In): 2 Issues Harley Quinn (Tie-In): 2 Issues Suicide Squad (Tie-In): 2 Issues Superman (Tie-In): 2 Issues Wonder Woman (Tie-In): 2 Issues Green Lantern (Tie-In): 2 Issues The Flash (Tie-In): 2 Issues Aquaman (Tie-In): 2 Issues Green Arrow (Tie-In): 3 Issues World's Finest (Tie-In): 1 Issue Green Lantern Corps (Tie-In): 1 Issue 'SPECIALS:' The Question (Special): 2 Issues Superman/Wonder Woman (Special): 2 Issues Green Lantern: New Guardians (Special): 2 Issues Supergirl (Special): 2 Issues Action Comics (Special): 2 Issues Batman Incorporated (Special): 2 Issues Katana (Special): 2 Issues Demon Knights (Special): 2 Issues Grifter (Special): 2 Issues Deathstroke (Special): 2 Issues 'AFTERMATH:' Nightwing (Aftermath): 2 Issues Batgirl (Aftermath): 2 Issues Batman: The Dark Knight (Aftermath): 2 Issues Detective Comics (Aftermath): 4 Issues 'TIMELINE ISSUES:' All-Star Western (Timeline): 5 Issues Chronos (Timeline): 5 Issues Flashpoint 2.0 Present (Timeline): 5 Issues Batman Beyond (Timeline): 5 Issues Writers: Main Series: Scott Snyder, Grant Morrison, Geoff Johns Bat-Family Tie-Ins: Scott Snyder, Grant Morrison Villains Tie-Ins: Scott Lobdell, Adam Glass Other Tie-Ins: Geoff Johns, Peter Tomasi, James Robinson, Greg Pak Artists: Main Series: Greg Capullo, Ivan Reis, Rafael Albuquerque Bat-Family Tie-Ins: Greg Capullo, Rafael Albuquerque, Tony Daniel Villains Tie-Ins:David Finch, Doug Mahnke Other Tie-Ins: Ivan Reis, Jim Lee, Scott Williams Collector's Editions:'' #War Of Gotham, Vol.1 (Issues 0-6) =280 Pages #War Of Gotham, Vol.2 (Issues 7-13) =280 Pages #War Of Gotham, Vol.3 (Issues 14-20) =300 Pages #War Of Gotham: Bat-Family, Vol.1 (Batman, Nightwing) =400 Pages #War Of Gotham: Bat-Family, Vol.2 (Batgirl, Catwoman, Batwoman) =400 Pages #War Of Gotham: Bat-Family, Vol.3 (Batwing, Teen TitansRobin, Red Hood And The Outlaws) =280 Pages #War Of Gotham: Gotham's Savior (Batman and ____, Batman: The Dark Knight, Detective Comics, Batman/Superman) =440 Pages #War Of Gotham: Heroes United, Vol.1 (Birds Of Prey, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash) =360 Pages #War Of Gotham: Heroes United, Vol.2 (Aquaman, Green Arrow, World's Finest, Green Lantern Corps, The Question) =360 Pages #War Of Gotham: Heroes United, Vol.3 (Superman/Wonder Woman, Green Lantern: New Guardians, Supergirl, Action Comics) =320 Pages #War Of Gotham: Heroes United, Vol.4 (Batman Inc., Katana, Demon Knights, Grifter) =320 Pages #War Of Gotham: Villains Together (Talon, Harley Quinn, Suicide Squad, Deathstroke) =320 Pages #War Of Gotham: Past, Present, Future; Vol.1 (All-Star Western, Chronos) =400 Pages #War Of Gotham: Past, Present, Future; Vol.2 (Flashpoint 2.0, Batman Beyond) =400 Pages #War Of Gotham: Aftermath (Nightwing, Batgirl, Batman: The Dark Knight, Detective Comics) =400 Pages #War Of Gotham: Complete Extras (Director's Cut, Director's Commentary, Gallery, Trivia, Biographies, Early Drafts) =503 Pages #War Of Gotham: Complete Collection (Main Series, Bat-Family, Gotham's Savior, Heroes United, Villains Together, Past Present Future, Aftermath, Complete Extras) =5260 Pages Category:Comics